30th Central Scientific Research Institute, Ministry of Defence (Russia)
30th Central Scientific Research Institute, Ministry of Defence (Russia) (Name in Russian - 30-й центральный научно-исследовательский институт Министерства обороны Российской Федерации) was a scientific research organization operated by the Ministry of Defence (Russia) which was dedicated to leading a wide range of studies in support of enhancing the Russian Air Force’s capabilities and development of the aerospace warfighting methods, technologies and complexes.Website of the Russian Ministry of Defence. 45th Anniversary of the TsNII-30. Air Force press release of 18.01.2006, accessed on February 1, 2007 In the English-language sources, the institute is often mentioned by the transliteration of its Russian abbreviation – TsNII-30. The institute was located in Shchyolkovo ( ), Moscow Oblast at the Chkalovsky Airport. In 2010, TsNII-30 was reorganized and became an organizational unit of the 4th Central Scientific Research Institute, Ministry of Defence (Russia).Minister of Defence order of May 24, 2010 N 551 "On Reorganization of the federal state entities of the Ministry of Defence" (http://bazazakonov.ru/doc/index.php?ID=2206728; http://base.consultant.ru/cons/cgi/online.cgi?req=doc;base=EXP;n=488230) из первоисточника 16 января 2012 TsNII-30 has operated for exactly 50 years. History TsNII-30 was established on January 16, 1961. Its original name was the Central Scientific Research Institute, Russian Air Force (ru:ЦНИИ ВВС). It was based on the Ministry of Defence Computer Center No. 3 in Noginsk, Moscow Oblast. The center got the status of one of the TsNII-30 organizational units - Air Force Control Systems Research Center http://anatoliy-artemyev.narod.ru/files/hroniki/04/4_0.htm — (Научно-исследовательского центра систем управления ВВС). Later, TsNII-15, Russian Navy research institute, located in Leningrad was amalgamated with the TsNII-30 and became its subsidiary focused on the Navy aviation. As of 2006, the institute’s workforce had 16 Doctors of Science and 215 Ph.Ds (Candidates of Science). The TsNII-30 has closely cooperated with the Scientific Council of the Russian Air Force, other Ministry of Defence research institutes (TsNII-46, TsNII-4, TsNII-16, etc.), defence industry research institutes (GosNIIAS, Baranov Central Institute of Aviation Motor Development, TsAGI, etc.), aviation design bureaus (Tupolev, Mikoyan, Antonov, Yakovlev, Ilyushin, and Russian Academy of Sciences’ organizations. Scope of Activities and Projects The fields of the TsNII-30 research included strategic, tactical, technical, economical studies. Some of areas of the activities were: - Threat assessment and forecasting. - Defining operational and technical requirements. - Monitoring defence industry progress on the Russian Air Force acquisitions. - Performance evaluations of the newly developed aerospace technologies and complexes. Systems approach to the development and procurement of the aerospace warfighting means and simulation modeling were the corner stones of the TsNII-30 research methodology. TsNII-30 was part of a broad Russian aerospace industry cooperation to build: *Spiral spaceplaneHendrick and Bert Vis Energiya-Buran: The Soviet Space Shuttle. Springer-Praxis, 2007, pp. 526, ISBN 978-0-387-69848-9. *Buran (spacecraft) Leaders * Yoffe, Zelik A. ([[:ru:Иоффе, Зелик Аронович|Иоффе Зелик Аронович]) (1961—1969)Зелик Аронович. Электронная версия Российской Еврейской Энциклопедии. www.rujen.ru http://www.rujen.ru /index.php/ИОФФЕ_Зелик_Аронович[ Еремеев Л. Г., Кнауэр Г. Э. Во главе первого вычислительного центра ВВС. К 100-летию З. А. Иоффе // Военно-исторический журнал. — 2003. -№ 10. — С. 53.] * Molotkov, Anatoly P. (Молотков Анатолий Павлович) (1969—1988)биографическая энциклопедия. Сайт Академик (www.dic.academic.ru). http://wwii-soldat.narod.ru/200/ARTICLES/BIO/molotkov_ap.htm accessed January 16, 2012Анатолий Павлович http://wwii-soldat.narod.ru/200/ARTICLES/BIO/molotkov_ap.htm accessed January 16, 2012 * Shonin, Georgiy S. (Шонин Георгий Степанович) (1988—1990)Космическая энциклопедия ASTROnote (http://www.astronaut.ru). Георгий Степанович Шонин. accessed January 16, 2012Интернет проект «Герои Страны». accessed January 16, 2012 * Kovalyonok, Vladimir V. (Коваленок Владимир Васильевич) (1990—1992)Официальный сайт Крупского районного исполнительного комитета (http://krupki.gov.by). Республика Беларусь. accessed January 16, 2012высшее военное авиационное училище лётчиков (http://ru.www.evvaul.com) http://forum1.evvaul.com/index.php?topic=195.msg7662#msg7662 accessed January 16, 2012 * Aleksandrov, Vasily E. (Александров Василий Егорович) (1992—1998)Aleksandrov, Vasily E. Press-profile. Forbes.ru accessed January 16, 2012Vnukovo International Airport website. Director's page. accessed January 16, 2012Website Legislation and Investment (www.lin.ru) accessed January 16, 2012 * Shalaev, Sergei N. (Шалаев Сергей Николаевич) (1998—1999)Военно-исторический форум 2. Novac’s Edition. accessed January 16, 2012Военно-исторический форум 2. Novac’s Edition. accessed January 16, 2012 * Gerasimov, Alexander A. (Герасимов Александр Анатольевич) (2000—2007)"Аэрокосмический календарь" от 25 июня 2009 года accessed January 16, 2012Юридические лица Москвы и Московской области. 30 ЦНИИ МО РФ; 30 центральный научно-исследовательский институт министерства обороны российской федерации. accessed January 16, 2012Герасимов А. А. Точка отсчета для авионики. Её будущее зависит от успеха программы создания истребителя пятого поколения // Independent Military Review. — 2001 — № 25 (247) accessed January 16, 2012 * Balyko, Yuri P. (Балыко Юрий Павлович) (2007—2011)Балыко Ю. П. Обеспечить гарантированное превосходство к 50-летию военно-промышленной комиссии // Военно-промышленный курьер. — 2007. — № 47(213). -С. 1, 9.Модернизированный Миг-31 научат сбивать гиперзвуковые самолеты // Известия. 24 марта 2008Russian Federation Official site for publishing procurement information. ФГУ «30 ЦНИИ Минобороны России». accessed January 16, 2012 Notable Personnel *Artamonov, V.D. (Артамонов В. Д.), *Baklitskii, V.K. (Баклицкий В. К.), http://tverbook.ru/author_baklickiy_vk.php *Glazkov, A.I. (Глазков А. И.), http://vpk-news.ru/articles/427 *Gorchitsa, G.I. (Горчица Г. И.), http://www.rtc.ru/encyk/biogr-book/04G/0674.shtml *Grigorov, S.I. (Григоров С. И.), http://state.kremlin.ru/persons/258 *Gubarev, A.A. (Губарев А. А.), *Minakov, V.I. (Минаков В. И.), http://www.warheroes.ru/hero/hero.asp?Hero_id=6382 *Tupikov, V.A. (Тупиков В. А.), http://www.rtc.ru/encyk/biogr-book/18T/2939.shtml *Khrunov, Y.V. (Хрунов Е. В.), Sample Books Published * Baklitskii, V.K., Botchkarev, A.M., Musiakov, M.P. “Signal Filtering Methods In Correlation Navigation Systems”. Ed. V. Baklitskii. 1986, -215 p. Radio and Communications Publishing House. Moscow. Library of US Congress Call Number: TK6580 .B28 1986. Control number: 85226030. http://lccn.loc.gov/85226030 * Panov, V.V., Gorchitsa, G.I., Balyko, Y.P., et el “Forming a concept of the future aviation complexes” 2010, 608p. ISBN 978-5-217-03478-9. * Platunov, V.S. “Methodology of the defence scientific research in aviation complexes: 30 TsNII. 2005. 343p. ISBN 5-902370-42-6. International Activities In the early 1990s, TsNII-30 staff participated in the preparation of the Russian Air Force exhibitions and represented Russia at the international air shows. — ILA Berlin Air Show, 1991. - Russian-American seminar on the US Air Force combat in Operation Desert Storm. Moscow. October 12, 1992. American side was represented by the RAND corporation analysts. The delegation was headed by Ambassador Robert Blackwill http://belfercenter.ksg.harvard.edu/experts/4/robert_d_blackwill.html. Russian delegation included researchers from TsNII-30 and Air Force Engineering Academy. The keynote report was made by Benjamin S. Lambeth from RAND.Benjamin S. Lambeth The Winning of Air Supremacy in Operation Desert Storm http://www.rand.org/about/people/l/lambeth_benjamin_s.html. — Australian International Airshow. October 1992. Avalon, Victoria, Australia. Russian delegation presented supercargo Antonov AN-124 and helicopters Mil Mi-17 and Kamov Ka-32. - International Conference Air Power. February 11–12, 1993. London, Great Britain. The Head of the TsNII-30 Vassily E. Aleksandrov presented a paper on “Prospects for Air Superiority Fighter Development” http://www.dtic.mil/cgi-bin/GetTRDoc?Location=U2&doc=GetTRDoc.pdf&AD=ADA319850 —Abbotsford International Airshow, http://www.abbotsfordairshow.com. August 1993. Russia was represented by the “Russian Knights” aerobatic group flying Sukhoi Su-27, and Ilyushin Il-76 cargo. References Category:Russian military aviation Category:Russian Air Force Category:Soviet Air Force Category:Military units and formations of the Soviet Union Category:Military units and formations of Russia Category:Military research facilities Category:Research institutes in the Soviet Union Category:Research institutes in Russia Category:Organizations based in Russia